paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Sweeper
|unlock = 33 |slot = 3 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $749,000 |mag = 12 |max_ammo = 48 |rpm = 0.14 |damage = 35 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 8 |concealment = 21 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.53333336 |shotgun_shell = 0.6 |shotgun_offset = 0.13333334 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 18 |pellets = 5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 }} The shotgun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the Raven and M1014 Shotguns. Overview The does only about half the damage of the Locomotive 12G, but compensates somewhat with a much higher rate of fire and greater ammo load. With appropriate modifications and skills (in particular, the Perk Deck headshot bonus) it can kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots and most or all other non-special enemies with one. The Street Sweeper does full damage out to 7 meters range, dropping off to 0 damage at 25 m. As with other low-damage shotguns, the maximum range and damage done at long range is higher than the high-damage shotguns; at 18 m the Street Sweeper's damage exceeds that of the Locomotive 12G. The Street Sweeper can achieve the 50 or more damage needed to two-shot MFRs even with the suppressed barrel, though this would require the unusual combination of the Perk Deck headshot bonus, aced Shotgun Impact skill and (non-aced) Silent Killer, or aced Silent Killer if you don't have the headshot bonus. Having the Overkill skill in the Enforcer skill tree is also recommended when using this weapon (as well as Shotgun Impact aced of course). If the Street Sweeper is modified with a Shark Teeth Nozzle and one has the 25% headshot damage boost from any perk deck, the Street Sweeper can surpass the 80 damage breakpoint needed to OHK an FBI Heavy Swat (tan) on Overkill difficulty (although not in Death Wish) when the 75% damage boost is active. This means that it can clear large groups of enemies far faster than a Locomotive can if used correctly, with a slightly larger clip and a far faster firing rate. If one is planning on utilizing the Overkill damage bonus, it may prove far easier to initiate the 75% damage boost on an FBI SWAT (green) rather than on an FBI Heavy SWAT (tan) if possible, as they will die to 1 headshot from the Street Sweeper regardless of whether OVERKILL is active of not. The high ammo reserve and ammo pickup rate of the Street Sweeper means that it's a suitable weapon for anybody using an OVE9000 as their primary weapon, balancing ammo efficiency with a capability to clear a room in seconds. However, keep in mind that even though the Street Sweeper is more accurate than the Locomotive 12G, it still struggles to hit snipers, and so another secondary should be considered if one doesn't want to be dependent on other crew members with weapons more suited to long ranges. The biggest disadvantage compared to the Locomotive 12G is the Street Sweeper's much lower concealment and poor damage (for a shotgun). When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the fires 5 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * High rate of fire * Decent max ammo pool * Reasonable concealment, if left unmodified * High magazine capacity from the start, with 2 more shells than a fully modified Locomotive 12G. Cons: * Low damage * Per-shell reload is fairly slow * Limited range of modifications * High price Tips *When loaded with HE rounds, the Street Sweeper makes for an unorthodox but effective crowd control weapon useful for quickly stunning large groups of enemies whilst also allowing the user to carry an effective primary weapon. This also allows the user to effectively stunlock bulldozers and allow team-mates to safely return fire. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Achievements Trivia * The Street Sweeper is based on the Armsel Striker (also known by its shortened name Striker) whilst implementing improvements also featured on the Armsel Protecta, and using the name of the Cobray Streetsweeper. As is typical of Striker portrayals in media, the Street Sweeper is seemingly an amalgamation of various different models of the base gun. ** The Sweeper possesses the ejector rod of the Armsel Protecta on the right side of its barrel, however the part is never used. *** Likewise, the drum advance lever and winding key of the Armsel Striker, which can be seen at the rear of the weapon, are never used. Not pulling on the lever and not winding this key also results in the weapon being unable to be loaded past the first shell. **** All 3 of the aforementioned features cannot co-exist on a single Striker/Protecta/Sweeper shotgun, further supporting the fact that the in-game shotgun is simply a mashup of said weapons. ** The Sweeper is one of the few weapons implemented that (mostly) retains its original/real name. * The Sweeper possesses a tri-rail above the drum. * Without any sight, it uses the same pistol-style sight as the Kobus 90, IZHMA 12G, and UAR. * The Sweeper has the third highest magazine capacity among the shotguns in PAYDAY 2, after the Raven and Steakout 12G. * It is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in PAYDAY 2, alongside the M1014 and the Predator 12G. * There is a US flag patch on the sling covering the 'Made in South Africa' stamp. * The Street Sweeper is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the M1014, Reinfeld 880, The Judge, and the Raven. Gallery Vanilla Sweeper.png|A preview of the Street Sweeper. 2014-07-05 00003.jpg|Street Sweeper with 4 mods: Long Barrel, Shark Teeth Nozzle, Military Laser Module & Speculator Sight. Street Sweeper In Action.jpg|A Street Sweeper in action. ru:Street Sweeper Category:Shotguns Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)